onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wara Wara no Mi
Devil Fruit Type has it ever been actually stated that it is paramecia and not logia seeing that hawkins seems to be able to both turn into and produce their "element"? MxSpooner (talk) 11:17, August 4, 2018 (UTC) He did not turn into straw at any time. Rhavkin (talk) 11:23, August 4, 2018 (UTC) yes he did first time he used his powers he turned into that voodoo doll thing and his fruit has shwon quailtys of all three devil fruit typesTo love this (talk) 18:53, August 4, 2018 (UTC) He covered himself with straw, he didn't became straw. Rhavkin (talk) 20:06, August 4, 2018 (UTC) know he did not he lirteally changed into that voodoo doll thing u can acutally see him turn into that thing in the anime To love this (talk) 20:15, August 5, 2018 (UTC) If you read Chapter 509 in the manga, you can see that the straw is sprouting from Hawkins' body rather than his body becoming straw. The anime is not a reliable source for things like these. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:24, August 5, 2018 (UTC) he is changeing into straw u can see in chapter 509 part of his chest changeing into it not being covered in straw and in chaptsr 508 when straw man levae his body his arm is made of strawTo love this (talk) 04:54, August 6, 2018 (UTC) The anime also showed Trebol transform into snot. SeaTerror (talk) 20:47, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :The anime is ranked below the manga, meaning that what appears in the manga is considered superior over the anime. Reason is the anime makes mistakes or misunderstands things and can be wrong. This is why its ranked really low in the standings of sources and it has been a great source of issues. I would factor in the situation with the anime's problems as well here. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:12, August 5, 2018 (UTC) uh the manga also showed trebol turning into that sticky stuff as well so thye both .made the misatke in that caseTo love this (talk) 04:54, August 6, 2018 (UTC) also we just saw in last arc that some "special" paramecia devil fruits lets user change there body into substences so shouldnt we wait until more info is revealed about the fruit its paramecia but the fruit could be specialTo love this (talk) 04:58, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Kizaru specifically said he is not a logia also kizaru hit him with a laser once when he destroyed all of his strawmen. Does everyone forget that happen? 07:31, August 6, 2018 (UTC) know one is saying he is a logia but he can turn his body into straw that has been shownTo love this (talk) 08:27, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Straw isn't an animal nor an element, so its a paramecia. You want to say its a special paramecia? How? We don't even know what makes the Muchi Muchi no Mi special after it was revealed that it is awakened and Katakuri's main cause of evasion is Kenbunshoku Haki. So until it is stated to be special for whichever reason, it is a paramecia. End of story. Rhavkin (talk) 08:33, August 6, 2018 (UTC) (actually straw can be considered a element it it natural thing not man made and it doens thave be animals mythical zoan fruits includes deitys so if there is one connceted to straw it could have been l again know one is saying its a logia but point is basil powers lets him turn his body into straw and if it is revelaed to be special paramecia still will be considered parameciaTo love this (talk) 19:17, August 7, 2018 (UTC) The manga never showed Trebol transforming. SeaTerror (talk) 09:46, August 6, 2018 (UTC) yes it did in fight with usopp his shurkien attack cut his top a d bottom in half To love this (talk) 23:42, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Katakuri has actually been shown transforming into mochi. Hawkins has never transformed into straw. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:52, August 6, 2018 (UTC) His arm does appear to turn into straw when the dolls crawl out. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:19, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Kaido, it might have been part of his awakening. Everything is speculation until awakening is explained. Nesha, it wouldn't be the first paramecia that is enable the user to manifest and partly turned into: Ori Ori (binds), Horo Horo (ghosts), and Buki Buki no Mi (artillery). Rhavkin (talk) 19:11, August 6, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Rhavkin, Kaido, and Rainelz. It is not a Logia. 19:51, August 6, 2018 (UTC) The fact that Kizaru suggest it is not Logia is more evidence than any of our speculations can determine. Paramecia it is for now. 20:15, August 6, 2018 (UTC) no one is saying it is a logia it hasnt been stated yet offically but clearly its a paramecia we all can agree that looks like one paramecia the point is that were makeing is that he can turn his body into straw that has been shownTo love this (talk) 23:40, August 6, 2018 (UTC) We just see holes open up in Hawkins' body when the straw dolls come out, which I wouldn't say is enough to consider him able to transform into straw. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:50, August 6, 2018 (UTC) ya but those holes are made from straw we dont know if he can fully change like mochi fruit lets user but as with what we seems he can partially shift unless just for effect it was drawn like thatTo love this (talk) 00:37, August 7, 2018 (UTC) wara wara no mi is awakened he was able to change his sword from only awaken devil fruits have been shown to do thatTo love this (talk) 19:20, August 7, 2018 (UTC) It's best to not assume unless it's actually confirmed, given how little we know about awakening. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:52, August 7, 2018 (UTC)